Dearest, Scorpius
by DarkPotterFantasyGal93
Summary: Rose 'Rosie' Weasley is returning to Hogwarts for the start of her NEWTS in sixth year. As Captain of the Duelling club, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Organiser of the Homework club, she's got a lot on her plate this year. But never did Rose think that her Hormones would betray her and come into play... Rated M for language and mature themes later on.
1. Hogwarts, here we come!

_**Dearest Scorpius…Chapter 1.**_

_Summary:__ Rose 'Rosie' Weasley is returning to Hogwarts for the start of her NEWTS in sixth year. As Captain of the Duelling club, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Organiser of the Homework club, she's got a lot on her plate this year. But never did Rose think that her Hormones would betray her and come into play. She was striving for the head girl position the following year and certainly didn't want her perfect record tainted. Scorpius Malfoy was her nemesis, and it was his snide comments 'careful your fat behind doesn't break that chair, Weaselbee' at the end of last school year which had made her decide to lose weight. It was needed anyway; she'd started to slow down a little during Quidditch. But when Scorpius starts to try different tactics, such as flirting to annoy her, Rose must keep her head and cool and finish Hogwarts final two years how they started, with a pristine record._

_Characters:__ Rose Weasley, 24__th__ September (Patronus is an Otter). Scorpius Malfoy, 17th January (Patronus is a Dragon). Albus Severus Potter, 29__th__ July (Patronus is a Doe). Evie Longbottom, 13__th __April (Patronus is a Mermaid). Jack Wood, 11__th__ March (Patronus is a Dalmatian). All of the above are sixth years. Dom Weasley, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Jessica Longbottom and Daniel Finnegan were all seventh years. James was head boy along with Jessica Longbottom. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were fourth years along with Lorcan and Lysander. _

_Author's Note:__ Hey guys, this is Shannon! This is my first Rose/Scorpius story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews as they'd be much appreciated!_

* * *

**1****st**** September, 2023: Hogwarts here we come!**

"I'm sorry James, but I will not agree to this!" I tried to shake my annoying halfwit of a cousin (who so happened to be head boy). James was on his knees bowing to me as if to beg. I was not going to budge on the matter! No matter how hard he begged. Twit. James Sirius Potter (despite being the biggest prankster and troublemaker in the school) had somehow been chosen as Head boy. I mean I am not sure what McGonagall has been smoking but what was she thinking?

"Oh come on Rosie! You know I like her, please help me out!" He whined, annoying not only myself but every other person in our compartment. Fred muttered something along the lines of 'shut up arsehole' but I wasn't too sure. If he did I can wholeheartedly say I agree with him. James and Fred were partners in crime when it came to Pranking, but it was always James that seemed to get caught. A Ravenclaw called Brendon Smith (Son of famous ministry prick, Zacharias Smith) was always there favourite target, but I have to say I had been on the receiving end several times.

"Bugger off" I try and ignore him but that isn't working either.

"But ROSSIIIEEEEE I like her!" He whinged. Oh for the love of Merlin it's like a two year old begging for candy. I snapped at him some more.

"You don't like her James, you like what's underneath her clothes! And anyway I don't think Maria would agree to a date with the biggest prick in the world, _ESPECIALLY_ after what you did to her sister" James was trying to blag a date with Maria Chang, who so happened to be my Charms class partner. James was asking me to set up a date between them but I had no such time to play matchmaker, especially given James track record and the fact I actually like Maria. And anyway, James got caught in a broom cupboard with her sister last year so I don't think she'd want to go down that road.

"But Rosie-"

"NO" I shouted. He decided to give in and sit back in his seat. I was scrawling notes in copies of my books (Using sticky notes I would never deface my books!) And it was met with eye-rolling and tutting from everyone else in the compartment. They'd learned to live with it now, my whole extended family. I just loved learning and reading. But I was generally forgiven because of my complete passion for Quidditch. Our whole family were Quidditch mad. Only Hugo and James were stupid enough to support the Chudley cannons along with my father. Everyone else supported Puddlemere or the Tornandos or in my case, the Holyhead harpies (as Aunt Ginny used to play for them).

"Rosie, do you do anything other than work?" Albus snarled. Albus was a nice person really, but he had his cunning moments. The sorting hat had placed him into Slytherin for this reason, but he'd finally come to terms with it and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were both fine with it. Your house doesn't define you anyway. Sure we as members of the Gryffindor house are daring and chivalrous but there are a few of us who aren't (Lily). Albus wasn't evil like Slytherin but he was certainly cunning and always thought of something to get his own way. He was also known to throw a few hexes at you if you pissed him off but most people do that anyway.

"If you must know, Alby, I am doing some work experience at St. Mungos' next summer and I have to take an exam in November to see if I'm fit to do it"

"There you are!" My two best friends, Evie Longbottom and Jack Wood both Gryffindor's like me, had just entered the compartment which was now becoming more and more squished by the second. "My goodness Rosie, you grew up over the Holidays!"

"Shut up" I mumbled. I'd already had enough teasing from James and Fred being a late bloomer but yes I had finally reached puberty and come out the other side. I had grown three inches taller, two cup-sizes from a B to a D. My hair was no longer a wild mess. Aunt Ginny had given me a spell to make it sleek and completely straight (rather than the bushy mess I was used to). I'd also lost two stone in weight. I was starting to get a little slow on the Quidditch pitch with my reflexes so I had decided to cut out food (which is difficult when your Grandmother is Molly Weasley. She likes to plump us up for when we come back to Hogwarts).

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie… Do we need to have a chat?" Evie looked at me in all seriousness.

"I swear if you start mentioning birds and bees I will kick your ass into next week"

"Wow, someone is a little edgy" Jack muttered, edging away from me slightly. "Who is to blame?"

"James" The whole carriage uttered in unison.

"Hey! It's not my fault she won't help me!" James tried to defend himself. I just went back to making my notes. I heard Fred mutter something like 'it's your fault you kept badgering her now sit down and help me figure out this prank'. James admitted defeated and just sulked next to Fred.

"Anyway Rosie, our chat! Come with me to the Trolley lady and we'll talk" I looked all confused at her but decided to walk with her. Jack went to get up but Evie told him it was girly talk. Jack made a scrunchy face and decided to talk to Dom about Quidditch.

"So... what did you want?"

"You're looking really good, what's come on for this to happen? Is it a boy?" She was such a nosy bitch sometimes.

"You know I don't have time for boys. I was starting to get slow on the Quidditch pitch so I decided to lose some weight. I just so happened to have bloomed over that time too" I said matter-of-fact.

"I'll say, you do realise you'll be having boys hanging on your every word this year now?"

"That's about as likely as me sprouting wings" I snorted in hardy derision. Our conversation was interrupted.

"Well, Well, Well" Urgh. Malfoy.

"What do you want, Pea brain?" I snapped as Evie and I got in line. I despised Scorpius. He was a shallow, conceited little twit and I absolutely hated his guts. The annoying thing is I was the only person in the school. He was nice to everyone else including the teacher. They all thought the sun shined out of his arse. Even Evie and Jack found him funny when he sat at our table for lunch and dinner. He was mates with Albus as they were both in Slytherin so he often sat at our table which made me want to kill myself.

"Now, now Weaselbee, no need to be rude" He sniggered. Evie just rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming so she just turned around and asked for a packet of drewballs from the trolley lady. "It's unfair to call me names"

"Well how about you try and be a nice person for once and I might drop the pea brain! It's unlikely but surely it's worth a shot Malfoy, is it not?" I grinned wickedly before turning to face the other way.

"I am a nice person. Don't you agree Evie?" Evie just tried to look anywhere else but him, taking particular interest in the pattern on a passing Ravenclaws jumper.

"Nice people don't act like annoying ferrets" I replied without any form of commitment to the conversation. I hand over some money to the trolley lady who has given me a liquorice wand. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get away from you"

"Now, Now, Weasley… Let's not be rash… I see you've blossomed nicely over the holidays" I turned in disgust to face him. He was looking me up and down while licking his lips YUCK.

"Buggar off!" I shoved past him and stormed back to the compartment. The chat with Evie was going to have to wait until the dorm later. I hear a loud shout from behind em as I open the compartment door.

"You're still Weaselbee to me, I wouldn't worry! I just hope you don't mind me having a look at your boobs every now and then!" Scorpius snarled annoyingly.

"Shove off before I turn you into a ferret!" Rose snapped back before entering the compartment and closing the door behind me.

"I see you've gotten off to a great start with Malfoy, Rosie"

"Shut up James"

* * *

"Yuck, that's gross!" I had just told the Dormitory what Scorpius had been doing and it was met with a chorus of 'yuck' by the girls. Amelia Thomas made a sick face while I think Jo McLaggen was actually sick in her mouth. I just nodded before getting in my bed. Gryffindor had gained 13 new students while 17 had gone into Slytherin, 14 into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had gained 19 new students.

"What a creepy thing to do" Evie shuddered. We were in the Dormitory now but not a few minutes ago we had been in the Great Hall. The feast was wonderful but I ate hardly anything in comparison to the year before. Professor McGonagall made her speech, we all ate and then the Prefects (which included me) made sure that everyone was safely in their house quarters. James as head boy and Jessica Longbottom as head girl had their own quarters so they buggered off and made us prefects do the dirty work.

"I know you hate him and all, but I don't understand why he's like that with you and really nice to everyone else" Alice Thomas said while putting on her pyjamas. "Like he's helped me with Charms homework before"

"Shut up dumb, twin sister!" Amelia harped. Alice just threw a cushion at her in return. Amelia and Alice got on like a house on fire for being twins, but they did bicker like old women. Their parents Dean and Katie had been great friends of my parents in the war days. I always found it fascinating when we heard stories of the war. "No one gives a damn about Charms homework!"

"I do" I muttered. They all just rolled their eyes.

"Rose, let me rephrase that. No one this side of sanity gives a damn about Charms homework!"

"Shut up" I grumbled, laying my head down on my pillow.

"Is that the best comeback you've got?" She cackled.

"Shut up Amelia or I'll be forced to take drastic actions" I moaned.

"Like what exactly?"

"Like waking you up at six in the morning" She shut up then. She was in no sense of the word an early bird. She liked her sleep and if her precious sleep got disrupted she'd be grumpy for the whole day. I always found it funny but everyone else always knew when she hadn't slept well. She'd snap people's head off and it'd be hilarious. One time she'd no got much sleep and had managed to turn Professor Flitwick into a tea cosy through frustration.

"Did you see the pathetic excuse for first-years? I think one of them had enjoyed a trip in the lake - Luckily the giant squid is a nice soul" Jo McLaggen said as she changed into her pyjamas.

"I noticed the one you mentioned went into Hufflepuff - no surprises there" Amelia Thomas agreed.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Evie asked.

"There a bit useless really" Alice said, backing her sister up.

"No they're not. I'd rather be a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin" Evie said. "Only Albus is a decent Slytherin but he's the only one - loads of our friends are Hufflepuff"

"Dad said that during the battle of Hogwarts - more Hufflepuffs stayed and fought then Ravenclaws" I butted in.

"I wonder why that was…" Jo mused.

"Because loyalty is the big thing about Hufflepuff - us Gryffindor lot stayed because we're supposed to be Brave and chivalrous, they stayed because it was the right thing to do" I say.

"Always the smart one, Rose" Amelia smiled.

"I do try"

The Dorm went quiet then and it left me to my thoughts. We had Double Transfiguration and Double Potions first thing in the morning. Luckily I've read the whole of _Advanced-Potion_ _Making _before I came here. As well as _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6), Tricky Transfiguration for NEWTs _and every other damn book I got from Diagon Alley 6 days ago. I liked to be prepared for what was coming up; I certainly took after my mother in that department.

As i try and go to sleep, my mind wandered to the train-ride and that disgustingly creepy remark Scorpius made. However: I did soon shake that thought out of my head as I didn't want to vomit before bedtime.

* * *

_Author's Note: __Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Dearest Scorpius! I have good plans for this fan fiction and hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I do. In the next few chapters we will get to know the characters a bit better, a couple of crushes will blossom and a very important duelling club moment. Don't forget to review!_

_Cheerio!_

_Shannon xx_


	2. Time for NEWTs

_**Dearest Scorpius…Chapter 2.**_

_Summary:__ Rose 'Rosie' Weasley is returning to Hogwarts for the start of her NEWTS in sixth year. As Captain of the Duelling club, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Organiser of the Homework club, she's got a lot on her plate this year. But never did Rose think that her Hormones would betray her and come into play. She was striving for the head girl position the following year and certainly didn't want her perfect record tainted. Scorpius Malfoy was her nemesis, and it was his snide comments 'careful your fat behind doesn't break that chair, Weaselbee' at the end of last school year which had made her decide to lose weight. It was needed anyway; she'd started to slow down a little during Quidditch. But when Scorpius starts to try different tactics, such as flirting to annoy her, Rose must keep her head and cool and finish Hogwarts final two years how they started, with a pristine record._

_Characters:__ Rose Weasley, 24__th__ September (Patronus is an Otter). Scorpius Malfoy, 17th January (Patronus is a Dragon). Albus Severus Potter, 29__th__ July (Patronus is a Doe). Evie Longbottom, 13__th __April (Patronus is a Mermaid). Jack Wood, 11__th__ March (Patronus is a Dalmatian). All of the above are sixth years. Dom Weasley, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Jessica Longbottom and Daniel Finnegan were all seventh years. James was head boy along with Jessica Longbottom. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were fourth years along with Lorcan and Lysander. _

_Author's Note:__ Hey guys, this is Shannon! This is my first Rose/Scorpius story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews as they'd be much appreciated!_

* * *

**September 2****nd**** – And so my NEWT panic begins**

"The past five years – I do hope you haven't though they were difficult, because NEWTs are a lot more complicated and difficult than OWLs. Although we will be doing the same things – it will be in more depth than before" Professor McGonagall's stern eyes peered at us all through her half-moon glasses. This was our first lesson of the year. Evie was sat next to me and was breaking out in a sweat. She'd always been scared of McGonagall, I on the other hand was what Albus liked to remind me was the teacher's pet. "We will be doing Non-verbal magic this year with an aim to be doing a few simple spells wandless at the end of next year. However, our first few weeks we will be recapping on what we've done so far"

"Professor?" I asked, raising my hand. There was a moan as I did. Everyone knew I liked asking questions. Professor McGonagall looked at me through squinted eyes again. I gulped. She nodded for me to proceed. "Are the exam bands the same? Is it still Outstanding, Exceed Expectations"

"Indeed they are – but don't worry about that yet. We'll be doing Exam prep after Christmas" She said. "Now as you all know – one of the most difficult things to achieve is to become an Animagus. Can anyone tell me what one is?"

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus. Only powerful and skilled wizards and witches are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand"

"Very good, Mr. Wood. Take 5 points to Gryffindor" She said, a little twinkle in her eyes. "Now this week – we'll be looking at the theory behind becoming an animagi. I know its third year stuff – but it always comes up on end of year exams which is why we're refreshing it. Along with turning animals into objects, shrinking spells and engorment charms. Now, I'd like you to get into teams please, I want two Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's in a team"

I looked around and saw no one budge. The Slytherin's looked disgusted with her suggestion and to be fair that's how I felt. "Evie stick with me"

"Fine if no one is willing to move, I'll just put you into teams. Miss. Weasley and Miss. Longbottom, you can go sit with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please" I was about to protest (you know because Scorpius is a big egotistical pea brain and all that) but she wasn't having any of it. "Rose, please go without a fuss or its detention"

"Hey Weasley" Malfoy said as I sat down at his table. McGonagall was sorting everyone else out. I just ignored him and began chatting to Evie. "Albus, why does your cousin hate me again?"

"Because you're a massive prat?" Albus sighed. Albus hated transfiguration – it was too easy for him. I envy anyone who found transfiguration easy – it's so bloody difficult. I mean yes I got an outstanding in my OWL but I had to work so hard and let my Arithmancy grade slip to an Exceeds Expectations because of it. Although I dropped that and carried on with everything else.

"I don't think that's it, Albus. I think she's too stuck up for her own good – she thinks she's better than everybody else" Malfoy smirked.

"And you're not?" Albus said. I don't know if he was defending more or stating the obvious – but it was little use. Malfoy just smirked in that annoying way he does. "You know your face is going to be permanently stuck like that you hideous pig"

"Will you two shut up and listen to McGonagall?" I snap. Scorpius just tittered, the leer still attached to his face. "Some of us want to learn!"

"Shut it yourself, you ginger mess" Scorpius snarled.

"Rosie, Scorpius I am going to slap the two of you in a minute" Albus.

"Why can't you all be nice?" Evie.

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy – if I hear one more argument it's detention in the Trophy room" Professor McGonagall was standing next to our table, glaring down her nose at both Malfoy and myself who were inches from strangling each other. "You are both prefects and you should both be setting an example for the school. Now its first day back, don't make me write letters home already!"

"Sorry Professor" I mumble, ashamed that I've let him get to me once again. He just smirks (again).

"Okay everyone – pop quiz. Let's see what you remember!" McGonagall clapped excitedly. She loved torturing the students with tests, especially where I was concerned – she likes to keep me on my toes.

At the end of the first of our double lesson, Scorpius and I were seriously clashing as we argued over answers ('I'm telling you it's a Hinkypunk not a Red cap you dumb ginger bint' 'oh shut up and trust me on this you egotistical, bleached pea brain') and Albus and Evie were getting fed up of it. "You two seriously need to sort out your issues – I think I'll tell James to make you prefect partners on the next rota – that way you'll just have to get along!"

"Oh go and snog a Dragon, Albus" I snapped furiously as I snatched the quill and parchment off of Scorpius to check he'd actually written the right answer. "Malfoy, Anglo-Saxon! Not roman, the word werewolf originates from the Anglo-Saxon word 'were'!"

"Time's up! Quill's down!" McGonagall snapped. I sighed in frustration – we were going to lose!

* * *

"Heads up!" I turn my head in the common room to see Fanged Frisbee flying across the room. When will Uncle George stop bloody selling these things? They're banned ever since Jo got one that tried to eat everyone's hair. It had forced Professor Vector to retire since she'd had half of hers eaten when Jo threw it in Arithmancy.

"Hey – Fanged Frisbees are a banned product. Do you not remember- James! You're head boy for goodness sake! Now hand me that fanged Frisbee now!" I barked. He looks sheepish as I snatch it off of him. "You should know better!"

"Wow it's like being told off by mum" He grumbles.

"Don't make me write to Aunt Ginny!" I say as he stalks off, flipping the rod at me in the process. I just huff over to my seat and carry on with my studying for my exam at St. Mungos. "This is so difficult. Someone kill me"

"Won't help – and anyway you'll pass – I have faith" Jack and Evie had just sat down with books and were starting their homework. We'd already got an essay for Herbology and we had to find and procure the ingredients for our next potions lesson. I'd obviously done it already because I had a free after where they both had divination. "When do you find out your results?"

"February – Then I have an interview and a small test to do in April, I don't need to revise for that though because it's more a personality test. It helps them decide which department they think I'd work best in – I'm hoping to get spell damage but they all sound fascinating!"

"And then you start 1st August?" Evie Asked, setting her quill and ink bottle on the armchair.

"No earlier than that. It's six weeks so I start three days after we leave, 16th July" I say excited.

"Well I'm happy for you – A healer is a great ambition to have!" Evie smiled kindly. "I can't do this Herbology essay – it's driving me mad!"

"Oh I've done it" I say. There is a large eye-roll from Jack. Sarcastic buggar. "I had a free Jack to get it done when you were being all Mystic Melinda! Which of you has been told they're in great danger?"

"You" Jack said without flinching. I raise an eyebrow. "Trelawney took one look at Evie and said 'how is Rose m'dear?' and when Evie said that you were fine she said 'for now'. Just a heads up that you're probably gonna die or something"

"Well if I can't get through this flipping test in November who's to say I won't die?" The other two laugh but Evie looks like she's actually scared something Professor Trelawney may come true "Don't listen to a word of it, mum said she hasn't correctly predicted anything yet. That reminds me – I've got to ask McGonagall permission to leave the school for my exam"

"If you stop arguing with Scorpius then maybe she'll think about it" Jack cackled as the fire cracked. I look at my watch in an attempt to ignore what he's said. It's 5 to 8. I close my books up and put them in my bag.

"C'mon Evie – its duty time. We better hurry up, we don't want to be late" I say. Evie puts her essay and her ink bottles away and we both head to the dorm to put our bags away. I grab my cloak and my wand from my bag before us both head back into the common room.

"What time does duty finish?" Jack asks as we walk to the portrait. "I better find Josh actually – he's never on time when we prefect together!"

"When has Josh Thomas ever been on time for anything? And we finish at 11" I say laughing. Josh was Jack's best friend and Prefect partner. There were four 6th year prefects from each house. Josh, Jack, Evie and I are the Gryffindor lot. Lucy Weasley, Maria Chang, her sister Marla Chang and Ebony Smith were the Ravenclaw 6th years. Molly Weasley, Jeremy Smith, Tessa Boot and Scott Corner were the Hufflepuff prefects. Albus, Malfoy, Patty Bullstrode and Lisa Parkinson-Goyle were the Slytherin prefects. James and Jessica (Evie's older sister of 17 months) were head boy and girl and it was their duty to make sure everyone turned up to prefect duty on time.

"So nice to know what you think of me Rosie" I turn to see Josh Thomas jogging up to meet us. I feel the heat in my cheeks go red. I hadn't seen Josh since last summer – and I had been too busy in lessons to notice him, but he'd got really good-looking over the summer. "Now then, who's Prefecting where?"

"Evie and I are covering the second floor and Library – you two are the Owlery I think" I say, turning my face away from Josh to cover my blush. It doesn't go unnoticed though; Evie gives me a look of 'we'll speak later'.

"Let's go then Jack, we wouldn't want to be late!" They both wander off and Evie and I are left to go to the second floor.

"Matchmaker time!" She says as we see students going back to their houses. I just roll my eyes and ignore her – it was going to be a long 3 hours of Prefect Duty.

* * *

_Author's Note: __Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Dearest Scorpius! Got a few good chapters coming up with Rose and Scorpius relationship reaching fever pitch and obviously some good old Quidditch and other things. Don't forget to review!_

_Cheerio!_

_Shannon xx_


	3. What a week!

_**Dearest Scorpius…Chapter 3.**_

_Summary:__ Rose 'Rosie' Weasley is returning to Hogwarts for the start of her NEWTS in sixth year. As Captain of the Duelling club, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Organiser of the Homework club, she's got a lot on her plate this year. But never did Rose think that her Hormones would betray her and come into play. She was striving for the head girl position the following year and certainly didn't want her perfect record tainted. Scorpius Malfoy was her nemesis, and it was his snide comments 'careful your fat behind doesn't break that chair, Weaselbee' at the end of last school year which had made her decide to lose weight. It was needed anyway; she'd started to slow down a little during Quidditch. But when Scorpius starts to try different tactics, such as flirting to annoy her, Rose must keep her head and cool and finish Hogwarts final two years how they started, with a pristine record._

_Characters:__ Rose Weasley, 24__th__ September (Patronus is an Otter). Scorpius Malfoy, 17th January (Patronus is a Dragon). Albus Severus Potter, 29__th__ July (Patronus is a Doe). Evie Longbottom, 13__th __April (Patronus is a Mermaid). Jack Wood, 11__th__ March (Patronus is a Dalmatian). All of the above are sixth years. Dom Weasley, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Jessica Longbottom and Daniel Finnegan were all seventh years. James was head boy along with Jessica Longbottom. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were fourth years along with Lorcan and Lysander. _

_Author's Note:__ Hey guys, this is Shannon! This is my first Rose/Scorpius story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews as they'd be much appreciated!_

* * *

**September 6th: What a week!**

"Quidditch try-outs this evening!" James said when I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I'd been up until 2 the previous morning re-doing part of my Herbology essay as I missed a bit off, so I was super tired as it was. James was Quidditch captain and although the rules say it's not advisable to pick people who were in his family – we really were the best Quidditch players in the whole of Gryffindor. I played the Keeper role, James is a Chaser, Fred and Roxanne are Beaters and Lily is seeker. We still had two chaser spots to be filled and of course, there was no guarantee we'd be on the team but I was quietly confident we'd do well.

"We all got new brooms over the holidays as well so that gives us a slight advantage over Hufflepuff who we play in the first weekend of October" Fred said as he munched on a bacon sandwich. "Of course it does it's only Hufflepuff!"

"And that's the sort of Attitude we don't need, thank you Fred. And just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean James is going to pick you again!" I say as I in turn shove food in my mouth. Evie and Jack, who arrived with me, are not listening – they're not Quidditch people in the slightest. They'll always come and watch to support me but they're not really interested. "When are the trials tonight, James? I have to be up Early for Duelling club - which I better see you all at!"

James wasn't listening. He'd caught sight of Maria Chang who was chatting happily to her friends in Ravenclaw house. Fred and Roxanne just rolled their eyes and elected to ignore James whimpering as he started to pine after her. He got out of his seat, leaving his toast and made his way to her. One of her friends noticed him and nudged Maria. She glanced at him with distain, looking him up and down with an expression I would normally use for Scorpius – as if she was about to vomit. "Maria, babe. Want me to walk you to Herbology?"

"Urgh, as if!" She said before stalking off with her friend (presumably to Herbology). Their conversation was audible until they exited the hall. "Honestly, I wish he'd leave me along. He thinks he's so good looking, I'd rather have his brother to be honest"

"I agree with you there, Albus is one fit guy" They all chattered as they left leaving Fred and Roxanne rolling on the floor in laughter as James grumpily sits down to finish his breakfast. Albus entered the hall with Scorpius and sat down at the Slytherin table. Jack, Evie and I got up to leave for potions early, but not before seeing James glare at his own brother who in return looked rather confused about everything.

"Rose, why does James look like he's going to kill me any second?" Albus questioned as we walked past them at their table.

"Stay away from Maria Chang and you'll be fine" I wink. He still doesn't seem to understand but as Scorpius is there I decide to leave anyways. I didn't want to vomit on Albus' breakfast. "Why doesn't James actually try and date someone who likes him instead of going for all the ones who doesn't?"

"Because no one actually likes him?" Evie offered as we make our way across the viaduct and into the entrance there. We go down the spiral steps before reaching the outside of Slughorn's classroom. Jack and I just nod in agreement. "First potion lesson of the week – and its two lots of doubles"

"Lily reckons Slughorn is losing the plot – I overheard her talking to Hugo about it" I giggle. It didn't matter to me though. I, Rose Weasley, was a potions queen. And Professor Slughorn loved me for it.

"He'll be fine – especially with you Rose" Jack said, glancing about. I narrow my eyes and notice something odd about Evie and Jack. They're not looking at each other much. They must've had an argument about something or other.

We all got into the classroom around 20 minutes later and sat our bags down by our cauldrons and bits and bobs. It became clear within all of thirty seconds that Rose and Hugo were indeed correct. Professor Slughorn was muttering all sorts and would just sort of walk around not wondering what to do. He started the lesson by showing us some potion's he'd prepared ready for us to look at. They were all ones we'd be doing in our sixth year. "And this one here is Armortentia, the world's most powerful love potion. It's supposed to smell different to whatever attracts the person most"

I leaned over the cauldron and took a good sniff. Library books, rain, forest. Professor Slughorn watched me carefully – Forcing the lid on as I and about twenty other girls tried to crane our necks over and smell more of it. I just mumble something as he glances at us all. "Sorry"

"Not to worry M'dear. It's not the strongest love potion for no reason now is it?" He laughed. "What exactly did you smell, Miss. Weasley?"

"I smelt Library books, old fashioned and a little dusty. The smell of rain as it hits my face, a fresh deluge during a thunder storm. The forest, trees, grass, and root- Sorry I-" I hid my face in embarrassment as a few snickers and giggles fill my ears. Calming myself down; I compose myself and raise my hand. Slughorn nods for me to speak. "Is that a bottle of Liquid luck?"

"Why it is indeed, Miss. Weasley. One bottle and all your endeavours succeed. This is my prize to you if you can make an acceptable draught of living death within the last three periods. Now chop, chop!" Slughorn slumped over to his table while everyone started to run around like headless monks. I go to the cupboard and get the ingredients I need.

"Page 10: okay so 13 Sopohorus beans" I say as I add them to the cauldron which I already brewing away with standard ingredient. Jack and Evie raise eyebrows at me. "Uncle Harry gave me some tips about the different potions in this book. 13 beans not 12 for Draught of living death. Don't ask me why, he was good at potions when he was here. Just ask Slughorn"

"Ask me what dear?" Professor Slughorn appeared over my shoulder causing me to jump and a Sopohorus bean to spring away from my grip. Jack and Evie just laugh at me, annoyingly. "Sorry, M'dear. All hands on deck as they say! Now what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"I was telling Jack and Evie about Uncle Harry that was all. I said he was a dab hand a potions when he was here, wasn't he?"

"Oho! Certainly, Miss. Weasley. I taught him for a year of course, brilliant at potions. The best Draught of living death I've ever seen for years, inherited his mother's gifts. Do give him my best won't you? His mother was a talented witch too – especially when one considers she was muggleborn" Slughorn muses. I feel the blood boil in my skin.

"Professor – that's not something you should be saying! My mother is a muggleborn!" I spit. There is a silence which drifts over the classroom. I have tears in my eyes. I hate it when someone brings up blood-status and even more so when they're prejudice against Muggleborns.

"Oho, m'dear. Please do not get upset. Your mother and Harry's mother are two of my absolute favourite students! I am not prejudice in anyway. They're both on my shelf and you know that. I just meant given some purebloods I know are useless at most subjects. It really puts the whole magical families and blood-purity matters to shame"

"Sorry, Professor Slughorn I j-" I feel something icky hit my face. Sloth brain. That was it then, I flipped. Professor Slughorn just looked a little befuddled as I rise out of my chair and stalk over to the Slytherin's. I know exactly who has flung it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, PEA BRAIN?'

"It was to shut you up"

"To shut- YOU ARE ACTUALLY AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK, YOU INEPT TROLL! I WAS STICKING UP FOR MY MOTHER – HOW IS THAT A CRIME? OH I'M SO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS, I FORGOT THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU AND YOUR HAPPINESS" I scream myself hoarse. Professor Slughorn just stands, unsure of what's happening or what to do.

"Me? The whole world revolves around me? You're the one who can't go five minutes without brown-nosing a teacher, or shouting at someone, or planning every second of your life so you can go out of your way to stand on whoever you like and get your way!" Scorpius snarls back. Albus just sinks his head into his hands. "You're a mess, Weaselbee. You and you're dithering blood-traitor father and dirty mudblood mother!"

SMACK. I swiped my hand across Malfoy's face, stinging my own hand in the process. There is an intact of breathe from his harsh words, and from the sound of my slap. I lowered my voice to a deadly whisper. "Don't you ever insult my family again! It just might be the last thing you do!" I stalk back over to my chair, picking up my bag and my things. Muttering to myself I empty the cauldron and stalk to the door. Professor Slughorn was still in shock. "Permission to go clean myself up, please?"

"Why yes of course, Miss. Weasley. Please go report to professor McGonagall too – I will be sending Mr. Malfoy along after the lesson. I trust you to catch up with work, if you do not return to lesson that is" He says composing himself.

I just nod, before leaving the Potions classroom, crying to myself that I've let him get to me. I stalk all the way through the castle, the classrooms quiet because everyone is in lessons. Peeves is trying to unscrew a chandelier in the entrance hall, before giving up and floating off somewhere else. I find my way to the girls bathroom; cleaning the sloth brain juices off of my face and robes. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are buffy and red from my tears, my hand is red raw from the slap and my hair is out of control. Grabbing my bag, I make my way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Oi – what are you doing out of lesson?" I turn to see James, Fred and Roxanne approaching me. I just turn away from them and walked faster. But it was no use; they're much bigger than me and caught up quickly. James spoke then. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Malfoy threw sloth brain at me and we started arguing. I called him an inept troll and he told me I was a mess. Then he-" my lips started to tremble and I started to shake. Fred and Roxanne glance at each other and James puts his arm around me. I start to wail then. "He called Dad a dithering-blood-traitor and Mum a dirty mudblood!"

"HE WHAT?" James said fuming. "I'LL HEX HIS BOLLOCKS OFF, I SERIOUSLY WILL!"

"No James – I was going to ask you something else" I say, wiping the tears with a handkerchief Fred gave me. The three of them look around at each other. The idea in my mind grows bigger and I feel myself fill with excitement. I even grin to myself. It was payback time.

"What do you want then?" He questioned me. I grin in anticipation, excitement.

"Emergency marauder meeting, midnight in the room of requirement!"

* * *

_Author's Note:__Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of Dearest Scorpius! Got a few good chapters coming up with Rose and Scorpius relationship reaching fever pitch with the help of the marauder clan and obviously some Hogwarts fun! Don't forget to review!_

_Cheerio!_

_Shannon xx_


	4. Plans in Place

**_Dearest Scorpius…Chapter 4._**

_Summary:__Rose 'Rosie' Weasley is returning to Hogwarts for the start of her NEWTS in sixth year. As Captain of the Duelling club, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Organiser of the Homework club, she's got a lot on her plate this year. But never did Rose think that her Hormones would betray her and come into play. She was striving for the head girl position the following year and certainly didn't want her perfect record tainted. Scorpius Malfoy was her nemesis, and it was his snide comments 'careful your fat behind doesn't break that chair, Weaselbee' at the end of last school year which had made her decide to lose weight. It was needed anyway; she'd started to slow down a little during Quidditch. But when Scorpius starts to try different tactics, such as flirting to annoy her, Rose must keep her head and cool and finish Hogwarts final two years how they started, with a pristine record._

_Characters:__Rose Weasley, 24th__September (Patronus is an Otter). Scorpius Malfoy, 17th January (Patronus is a Dragon). Albus Severus Potter, 29th__July (Patronus is a Doe). Evie Longbottom, 13th__April (Patronus is a Mermaid). Jack Wood, 11th__March (Patronus is a Dalmatian). All of the above are sixth years. Dom Weasley, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Jessica Longbottom and Daniel Finnegan were all seventh years. James was head boy along with Jessica Longbottom. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were fourth years along with Lorcan and Lysander._

_Author's Note:__Hey guys, this is Shannon! This is my first Rose/Scorpius story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews as they'd be much appreciated!_

* * *

**September 6****th****: Plans in place.**

"So what did McGonagall say when you went to her office and told her about what happened with Malfoy?" Evie said to me as I leave the Quidditch changing room after practice. We'd just done our Quidditch try-outs and we'd had a really big turnout for it. James was over the moon and he had a few hard decisions to make about the other two places. There was some really good chaser potential in our year, Josh Thomas, Marcus Cootes, Edgar Peakes and Lauren Finnegan.

"She told me that I wasn't to slap students but she didn't give me detention because she understands I was provoked. She said she'll be having a word with pea brain" I say as we make our way to the Gryffindor Common Room to change into some normal clothes for Prefecting duty. Evie just rolled her eyes at me. "Don't do that, you know what he did was in the wrong. And I stand by saying something to Slughorn – I know he's not prejudice but sometimes when he says things like that I get a little worked up."

"Oh I do know that, I just don't think you should've slapped him. And I certainly don't think you should've yelled at Professor Slughorn – he was upset that you thought he was prejudice. But as you say, you know he's not" Evie shrugged her shoulders as I narrowed my eyes at her. "You haven't seen Jack have you? I haven't seen him since Potions"

"James said he was in the library doing his charms homework with Marla Chang – I suspect he'll be in the common room now though, Prefect duty starts in half an hour. He's still doing the Owlery so I think he'll want to be earlier than last time" I say with not much commitment.

"Oh, okay" Even though Evie and Jack are both my best friends, I do think they are closer friends than I am with them which is fine by me of course. I love my space every now and then but Evie has to be with someone every waking hour or she'd be upset. Jack is very much like me in wanting his space, but he's so nice he never says anything – or he just genuinely doesn't mind it when Evie is there. "Well I guys I'll see him later. What's he doing his homework with Marla Chang for?"

"She's his charms partner – I work with his sister. You don't take Charms so you wouldn't know"

"I don't take charms because I'm bloody useless at it. I do Astronomy instead" She rolled her eyes at me. "I dropped Charms, History of Magic and Ancient Runes. You only dropped Arithmancy and you never did Divination anyways. I don't know how you like History of Magic though"

"That reminds me I have a 2 ft. essay on the Second Wizarding War to do for History of Magic" We reach the common room (the password, annoyingly, is 'Potterwatch') and when we enter we see Jack and Josh Thomas sitting on the sofa. "Hey guys"

"Hey Rosie" Josh says. I feel the flush in my cheeks again. "Are you okay? You've gone a bit red"

"Yeah I'm fine – still worn out from Quidditch try-outs. Nice try-out by the way, you did really well" I say as coolly as I can. Oh dear Rose, what's gotten into you? He's just a boy! You don't have time for boys – especially when you have so many male cousins who are willing to beat up any guy that lays a hand on you! Okay, oh no. Just relax! "Do you like your chances?"

"I guess so, it felt a good try-out. But yours was way better – I think that was the best I've ever seen you play" He returns the compliment. I just flush a little again. "What's the matter, Rose? Don't take compliments well?"

"No I don't – It's a little embarrassing taking compliments" I say honestly.

"Well I wouldn't worry if I were you – you'll be on the team" He smiles and the insides of my stomach start to dance. I have to admit to myself, he is bloody gorgeous. He's got the most wonderful colour skin, his father being Dean Thomas and his mother being Katie Bell. He's got chocolate brown eyes and a smile worthy of the Witch Weekly's most charming smile award.

"Thanks – Jack, how did your Charms homework go? I've obviously finished mine but how did you find it?" I asked. Evie glared at me before sighing and sitting in the remaining chair. "I hear Marla helped you out"

"Thank goodness she did because I had no idea how to do any of it. But she explained it and then it seemed really easy. I think Teddy gets excited when he's teaching, it's still only his second yer at it to be honest"

"He's a brill teacher – I won't hear a word against him!" I say narrowing my eyes. Jack just rolled his and gathered his stuff into his bag. I follow suit "I'm going to put my stuff away and get my cloak – then we'll go to the second floor, Evie"

"Good, I'll wait here" And so I did. I took my stuff up and came out five minutes later in some comfy skinny legged jeans and a large blue oversized jumper underneath my robes. Wand in hand; we leave the portrait and head straight for the second floor. There are still a few people out and about but they're all heading for their dorms. Peeves is throwing stink bombs at the library door meaning we have to deal with him.

"Peeves stop it now!" Evie says, but not in any form of convincing way.

"Ickle bitty prefects! Weeeeeee!" He starts circulating us. Evie keeps trying to bat him off.

"Peeves! The Bloody Baron will be here later, he has business in the library – he won't be happy if you keep messing the place up by throwing stink bombs, will he?" I say sternly. Peeves stops immediately and scampers away. He keeps muttering things like 'Bloody Baron won't be happy'.

"I must remember to use the Bloody Baron in the future" She says coolly as we both start to patrol the second floor. "So, how long have you fancied Josh for then?"

"Excuse me?" I say dumbfounded. What is she smoking? "What did you just say?"

"Oh don't be stupid, Rosie. I know exactly how you feel about him! 'I'm still worn out from Quidditch try-outs' oh you may be able to pull the wool of his eyes but not mine! You like him and you know it!" She said rather annoyingly. "After all this time; I'm going to have to owe Jack money now. We both thought you'd end up with Scorpius"

"Urgh, as if!" I screw my nose up in disgust. "Why on earth would you and Jack have a bet like that? I hate his guts!"

"Hate and love is a very fine line, Rosie" She says in an annoyingly pompous voice. "But forget about him. What do you like about Josh?"

"Who said I like him?" I say dignified, folding my arms and tapping my foot impatiently as we stand still, taking up guard outside the charms classrooms. "I don't recall saying that I did"

"Okay then, we'll pretend you don't like him – apart from the fact you blush every time he talks to you, you can hardly have a conversation with him without babbling and hello, have you seen his face?" Evie says as a matter of fact. I blush. I have no control of it, but as soon as she mentions his face – it happens. "Told you"

"Shove off" I say as I push her into a tapestry.

* * *

A few hours later prefect duty finished. The seventh floor corridor was dark and silent. I and Lily lurked in the shadows as we waited for Filch and Mrs. Norris to pass by. They left the seventh floor via the grand staircase so we both made our moves. We darted to the corridor where the room of requirement was and made it to the door in plenty of time. We heard footsteps as we slipped into the door but we ignored them as we were already in. James, Fred and Roxanne were already there.

"Hey guys" James said as he sets up a whiteboard. "Albus, Hugo, Molly and Lucy should be here soon"

"I don't even know why we're having a marauders meeting so early on in the year? Who is it that needs sorting out?" Lily sighed as she sat on a beanbag.

"Scorpius" I reply with such disgust. "He called mum a mudblood and dad a blood-traitor"

"HE SAID WHAT? OH NOW IT'S ON!" Lily said defiantly. "I thought he was a nice person"

"He is to everyone else but Rose" Fred shrugged. "But we've got to get him back for what he said about Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. I won't stand for it! I thought all that blood business was of the past?"

"I don't for a minute think he meant it – he's been round our house! He loved Aunt Hermione's homemade Apple crumble!" I glare at Lily. Why was no one able to see how much of a tosser he was? What does she mean 'he didn't mean it'? Of course the prick did! The door opened again and the other four stepped in. "Hello Albus – we're planning revenge on your best friend apparently"

"Scorpius? Is this about what he said in Potions? Because I'm all in for getting him back!" Albus took a seat next to Lils. "I told him that what he said was out of order and how dare he talk about my family like that. But he said he didn't mean any of it – he was just trying to get a reaction from Rose. I told him I'd forgive him this time but if I ever heard him saying shit like that again I'd hex his bollocks off"

"Told you he didn't mean it – and Albus don't swear!" Lily said. Lily always wrote down the minutes of every marauder meeting – he had the neatest handwriting. She wrote down our names and then James stood up.

"James can you hurry up, we're supposed to be up early for Rosie's duelling club and Jeremy and Brendon are going to be there and we need to be looking good!" Molly Weasley moaned as she looked into a handheld mirror. Uncle Percy's twin girls were absolute sweethearts to us, but they'll stand on everyone else to get their own way. They have boys falling all over them and by the looks of things; the Smith twins were going to be the next in line.

"Shut it and I will" He snapped in return. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"What's the matter James? Rejection not sitting well with you?" I tease.

"Shut it" He snapped again. Fred smacked his arm and told him to shut it himself. Fred decided to take over then.

"Okay so we've got to think of a prank on Scorpius – that'll get him really where it hurts him. Any suggestions?" Fred said. No one said anything. "Okay, great thanks!"

"Well, what's his big weakness?" Lucy asked. She and Molly were still looking at their faces in their mirrors.

"Rose" Albus announces.

"Yeah?" I say.

"No I meant you're his big weakness" Albus replies. "He goes out of his way to annoy you, and if your are annoyed, he's happy"

"Then we've got to make him think that he's not winding you up Rose. You've got to show him that his comments are not affecting you" Fred announced. Lily was furiously writing what was being said. "I've got it. Molly, Lucy – you're going to give Rose a makeover. Rule number 1 – want to get a boy back, you've gotta look fit!"

"No way – I'm not going to agree to this!" I say defiantly.

"I disagree – I don't want him putting his hands all over Rose!" Hugo said. Bless him. It seemed me and Hugo was the only ones.

"Shut up and listen, Rose. Molly and Lucy will give you a makeover; James and I are going to be in charge of communications. So we're going to give you hints and help you embarrass him whenever you can, how to vent your frustration in other ways"

"Are you telling em you want to flirt with him and act like nothing is wrong?" I say astonished.

"Yes I am. But listen – no dating him!" Fred warns.

"Urgh, as if" I scoff. "You're the second person to say that to me today!"

"The other being?" Albus asked.

"Evie – she told me that she and Jack had a bet going about whether or not I'd like Scorpius in the end. I mean Eww!" I say and shudder at the same time. "I only found out about it because she keeps bothering me about Josh and urgh, I'm too busy to be even thinking about boys! I am completely against this plan – it's not even a plan!"

"Josh?" James says, his eyes narrowing me in suspicion. "I thought you liked Daniel?"

"Daniel? Why would I like your idiotic best mate? Where is he anyway? I haven't even seen him since we got here!" I say as everyone starts packing their stuff up.

"Hospital wing, got hit on the head on the train and he was a little concussed, should be out tomorrow. Molly and Lucy, Gryffindor common room at 7 and I'll let you in. Lily and Hugo – you are both my eyes and ears. When you're not in lesson I want you to follow Scorpius around – use the invisibility cloak if you have to! Roxanne – you're in charge meetings – we'll have regular meetings, once a week. Albus – you just continue to be his best mate like usual"

"Fine – I'd much rather we stuck him to a wall with a permanent sticking charm" Albus slumps out of the room as we all followed suit. "Good luck in the morning Rosie, we'll see you at Duelling club"

"Urgh, don't remind me"

Oh crap, things just got serious.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to the reviews so far – I'm enjoying this story and I hope you are too! This chapter is a little longer than before but I'm enjoying it all the same.

Shannon x


	5. Operations a go-go

**_Dearest Scorpius…Chapter 5._**

_Summary:__Rose 'Rosie' Weasley is returning to Hogwarts for the start of her NEWTS in sixth year. As Captain of the Duelling club, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Organiser of the Homework club, she's got a lot on her plate this year. But never did Rose think that her Hormones would betray her and come into play. She was striving for the head girl position the following year and certainly didn't want her perfect record tainted. Scorpius Malfoy was her nemesis, and it was his snide comments 'careful your fat behind doesn't break that chair, Weaselbee' at the end of last school year which had made her decide to lose weight. It was needed anyway; she'd started to slow down a little during Quidditch. But when Scorpius starts to try different tactics, such as flirting to annoy her, Rose must keep her head and cool and finish Hogwarts final two years how they started, with a pristine record._

_Characters:__Rose Weasley, 24th__September (Patronus is an Otter). Scorpius Malfoy, 17th January (Patronus is a Dragon). Albus Severus Potter, 29th__July (Patronus is a Doe). Evie Longbottom, 13th__April (Patronus is a Mermaid). Jack Wood, 11th__March (Patronus is a Dalmatian). All of the above are sixth years. Dom Weasley, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Jessica Longbottom and Daniel Finnegan were all seventh years. James was head boy along with Jessica Longbottom. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were fourth years along with Lorcan and Lysander._

_Author's Note:__Hey guys, this is Shannon! This is my first Rose/Scorpius story so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews as they'd be much appreciated!_

**September 7****th****: Operations a go-go!**

* * *

The Gryffindor Common room was silent at half eight the next morning when I walked down the stairs. Molly and Lucy had left only a few minutes previous to go and have breakfast and I'd stayed up in the dorm to gather my school things. I was wearing a little makeup (which I wasn't comfortable with), mascara, lip-gloss and foundation. My hair was styled to be dead straight and Molly and Lucy had muttered a few spells as to make it grow a little longer so it was now almost touching my bum (Which I wasn't happy about). The colour wasn't as much ginger as it was now auburn, it shined in the light and threw off different shades of reds.

I was wearing my Jumper and shirt and tie like usual, but my skirt was now a few inches shorter, ending mid-thigh. I was wearing knee-length grey socks which made my legs look long and shapely. I was wearing black kitten heels to go with it and my black robe over the top. I didn't feel comfortable at all; Molly and Lucy had made me out to be somebody I'm not. But I held my head high when I walked into the Gryffindor common room, remembering why I was doing this. I was going to humiliate Scorpius. And I was going to be good at it.

"Morning, Rosie" Lily said as she made her way from the sofa to my side. "Molly and Lucy worked their slutty magic then?"

"Lily, don't mention the 'S' word, I feel uncomfortable enough with it is as it is! We can't have anyone knowing about what we're up too" I hiss as we make our way past the ogling fifth years and out of the portrait. "You don't offend a Weasley and get away with it, am I right?"

"Most certainly. I've got some news for you actually – Jack and Evie were having an argument in there before you arrived. No idea what it was about, they were arguing in hush voices. Evie stormed off, Jack just sort of hung his head then left not long after"

"Wonder why?" I walk down the steps of the grand staircase with Lily. "I can't be dealing with their problems today – we've got the plan to put in place and I've got Duelling club to run for 6th and 7th years"

"I wish I could come – Our duelling captain is awful, she has no idea what she's doing" Lily moans. All the while we talk; we're both receiving cat-calls. Lils may be only a fourth year but she's the same height as me (5ft 6inches) and she's got cleavage. James goes ape whenever he sees people trying to hit on her. "People are noticing you, Rose"

"Really? I haven't noticed" I say sarcastically. "It's actually a little empowering"

"Tell me about it – I do it on purpose some days. It gets a reaction from them little weepy boys" She laughs manically. I'd never seen this side to her. We reached the Entrance hall where McGonagall was talking to Teddy. We managed to slip by without grabbing her attention, but when we both entered the great hall, the intake of breath was audiable. People turned their heads; there was a whisper as we both walked down the hall to the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Marauders.

"Everything set, Rosie?" James said as I swing my legs over the bench and grabbed some toast. I just nod. Molly and Lucy had taught me how I should sit in my chair or on the bench. 'No slouching Rosie, slouching isn't for sluts'; I can hear their voices in my head. "Everyone act natural, Albus and Scorpius are coming"

"Okay so duelling club, I've got an announcement to make. Professor McGonagall said I'm allowed to name a Vice-captain for each house. I'll obviously take charge of the whole club, but when we break off into the different houses, I have four vice captains. Of course, I've been selective because hey – I'm Rose Weasley. I only take the best-"

"Well, well, well what do we have here? I do believe Rose has had a makeover. Josh Thomas finally asked you out?" Albus said. I look up and he was with Malfoy. "He has fancied you since forever!"

"Josh Thomas' thoughts about me are not my concern. If he likes me he should ask me out" I wink and carry on with my talk. Malfoy has remained quiet all this time; it was making me think he was up to something. "Hello Evie, Jack. You're just in time to hear about my vice-captains for Duelling club today. Please, sit down"

"Why is your skirt three inches shorter and why is every boy in this hall looking at you?" Evie asked confused. "Seriously, it's like Molly and Lucy have been giving you tips"

"None of your concern at the moment Evie, I'll tell you in the dorm later" I reply as snootily as I can. Malfoy was still staring at me with suspicious eyes. "Gryffindor vice-captain is Jack. You're the only one who can match James in Defence, apart from me of course. It'd be a little unfair of me to name the head-boy as vice-captain. He needs to be keeping an eye out for unruly behaviour, because I won't stand for it James"

"Fine" He mumbles as I hand Jack a Vice-captain badge. He and Evie are not looking at each other. I really am wondering what is up with them.

"Ravenclaw vice-captain is Maria Chang, she's excellent at defensive skills. Hufflepuff vice-captain is Daniel Finnegan, he's the stupefy king. And Slytherin's vice-captain is Malfoy; can I trust you to crack a whip on your fellow idiots from Slytherin?"

"Um… sure. Wasn't expecting that to be honest, thought you'd pick Albus" He mumbled. I just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Maria!" I wave at her, completely ignoring Scorpius. I motion for her to come over and notice James get a little edgy.

"Hey Rose, what do you want?" She asks wearily, obviously thinking I'd ask her to accompany James somewhere (which I wouldn't – I'm not that mean). I felt someone's leg touching mine under the table; I had my suspicions of who it was.

"You're my Ravenclaw vice-captain for Duelling club, if you'd like?" I hand her a blue badge and she squeals in delight. I return the leg touch, running it up and down of the muscly calf under my smooth skin. She nodded happily. "Okay well I'll see you here at 9:30 then!"

"Thanks – I won't let you down!" She walks away happily, that was until I saw James trailing after her. "Go away, Potter!"

"God he's deluded to even think she'd be interested in him. I don't know how many times she's told him. Anyways, I'm off to find Professor McGonagall. I have to ask for her permission to leave for my Healer exam in November. Goodbye everyone" My leg slides away from the offending calf I'd been rubbing. An audiable gasp from across the table lets me know it was him.

I get up out of my seat, wink at Malfoy and leave with my bum wiggling slightly, my bag on my shoulder. This is going to be easier than I thought.

* * *

"Great Duelling Club today, Rosie" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn as I pick my bag up from the side of the hall, everyone else is leaving. Josh Thomas is walking towards me. I smile brightly. "You're a natural leader when it comes to this stuff – although I am slightly annoyed I wasn't made Gryffindor vice-captain, Jack has been gloating ever since!"

"Sorry, but I think he deserves it. You saw the way he was doing his defence skills" I say putting my bag on my shoulder. "I think it's time I went to the common room and got changed. I hate wearing school uniform at the weekend, but that's the rules"

"If you're attending the duelling club you must wear your uniform" He did an impression of McGonagall. I laughed a girly giggle, hoping if Malfoy hadn't left the hall yet he'd see me. "You have great hair Rosie"

"Thank-you, I grew it myself" I laugh (although that's partly a lie because it's had help from Molly and Lucy. "Shall we head to the common room? McGonagall will want the hall back so the elves can put lunch on the table! We have a prefect meeting this afternoon; James is assigning the new rota. Can you believe a week has gone already?"

"I was just thinking about how quickly it's gone by" Josh mused.

All the while we were talking; I was getting looks again by horny teenage boys. One of them was brave (or dumb) enough to come up to me and tried to cop a feel. I manage to shove him so hard (with just the one arm) and watched him go flying into a bench. As I did push him, I shouted at him. "Get, off of me!"

"Leave her alone, dude!" Josh said, putting his arm on my shoulder and guiding me the fat lady. "Potterwatch"

"Thanks but as you can see I can handle myself – what jerk he was though. He obviously doesn't know how to treat a lady – and a lady is what I am!" I walk (or strut shall I say) over to the sofa in the common room where Evie and Jack are staring into the fire but not looking at each other. "What's got you knickers in a twist?"

"It's nothing" Jack mumbles. Evie doesn't even look me in the eye.

"Evie? Why aren't you looking at me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked a little worried. She shakes her head. "Then what is the problem? Both of you are acting like you've got sticks up your bum! Have you been arguing? Well – I know you have, Lily told me. What's the matter?"

"I said it's nothing!" Jack snapped. I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open, how rude of him to shout at me, of all people.

"Fine, suit yourselves. Let me know when you're actually capable of holding a conversation with someone" I snap before getting up out of my seat, punching another guy on the arm for touching my bum and making my way to the dorm entrance.

"Oh, Rosie" I hear Josh call from behind me.

"Yes?" I say, as I tried to pout.

"You look nice today – as always" He smiles.

"Thank-you, but I can assure you that you look way nicer. We'll have to get a drink sometime, maybe the first Hogsmede weekend next week? Say 1pm in the Three Broomsticks?" I say sexily, as best as I can that was.

"Sure – I'd like that. I'll see you at Prefect meeting"

And with that I made my way up to the dorm.

* * *

Author's note: I really enjoyed this chapter. Some of you might be getting a few references here and there. If you do, please comment in your review what you think it is. I'll give the first person to say it a mention.

Shannon x


End file.
